


FFXV Reimagine: Fallen Majesty

by Ferrero_Chocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ardyn Prologue Spoilers, Episode Ardyn Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Mutual Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero_Chocobo/pseuds/Ferrero_Chocobo
Summary: A reimagining of the FFXV tale.The coming of a cosmic event fortells a change in the tide of fate of the Chosen King of Light. With it, all those bound by the Astrals' rulings and a chance to turn the wheel of destiny and the very planet of Eos.Destiny isn't an easy thing to change, that's where these girls come in.Filled with strong OCs helping out canon, romance, tension, comedy and a gold-klepto tarot- One thing is certain: All will walk tall this time.





	1. Headcanon List For Fallen Majesty

Writer's Notes Headcanon List for Fallen Majesty

Ardyn Lucis Caelum-  
(Pre-Scourge)  
-Eyes are hazel.  
-Betrayed by Somnus and Gilgamesh.  
-Engaged to Aera Mils Fleuret.  
-Lover was killed by his brother.  
-Crystal did not choose him.  
-Officially called Ardyn Lucis Caelum. 

(Post-Scourge)  
-Ifrit invading Lucis on Founder's Day didn't happen.  
-Took on the name Ardyn Izunia. (which will be explained.)

Aera Mils Fleuret  
-Not only loves gardening, but knows flower symbolism and light metal work on jewelry.  
-One hella tough cookie. Won't take crap.  
-Has a bestie in childhood that supported her emotionally and reminds us of Gentiana (oc.)  
-Bestie of Aera (oc) didn't like Somnus, but tolerated him for Aera.  
-Was killed by Somnus.

Somnus Lucis Caelum  
-Burned suspected people of having the scourge. Gilgamesh helped.  
-Betrayed his brother, Ardyn.

Cindy  
-Getting a bigger role than just mechanic inside Hammerhead.  
-Married to her job, but very strong!  
-Going to get a weapon later on.  
-Traveling mechanic with the ocs.

Ravus Nox Fleuret  
-Has no reason to be killed by Ardyn.  
-Getting what better treatment he deserves.  
-Trained by a noble family to wield a blade with his Magitek arm.  
-Has a swordsman teacher (oc)

Lunafreya Nox Flueret  
-Not a damsel. Will not take anyone's shit, even at 5'6.  
-Has more security to her. Tenebrae has their own Kingsglaive implemented.  
-Looks her age. Wears the KG attire more often, as it makes her look more regal and less damsel.

Cor Leonis  
-Has an adopted daughter (oc)  
-Helped raise not only her, but Prompto and another girl (oc) with the help of second oc's older sister (also oc.)

Regis Lucis Caelum  
-Knew a LOT more than he let on.

Gilgamesh  
-A hermit in his hermit hut of swords.  
-Wears the mask to hide his shame.  
-Younger-looking and has no broom mustache.  
-Still a back-stabber.


	2. Writer's Notes for Episode Ardyn release -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited Headcanon list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Headcanon list for the release of the Ardyn DLC.

HC Edit For Episode Ardyn

Episode Ardyn  
-DID happen.  
-As did Founder's Day /massacre/, in short.  
-Ifrit did, indeed, walk the streets and cause total chaos.  
-And yes, I'll be explaining the /hows/ of that.

Verstael  
-Won't change a thing about this, as it was perfect so far.  
-Snatched the Izunia name from someone really important for Ardyn.

Somnus Lucis Caelum  
-Still a fucking scumbag BUT-  
-Was doing what he had to do.  
-An unwilling puppet to Bahamut's predestined path for the Lucii.

Ardyn Izunia Lucis Caelum  
-Believes Somnus and Aera betrayed him.  
-Sent Ifrit out to attack Lucis.

Aera Mils Fleuret  
-Was not the same Aera during Ardyn having to choose. This will also be explained.  
-Really did love Ardyn.

Gilgamesh  
-Similar to Somnus that he was 'just doing his job.'  
-Still a back-stabber.

Regis Lucis Caelum  
-Remembers nothing of what happened. As well as the residents of Lucis.

Bahamut  
-Needs to eat a--Is the biggest asshat.  
-Manipulated Ardyn for his own wants and vengeance.  
-Needs further explaination as to why he has such a rage boner for the Lucii.  
-Erased the memory of a very important oc of past.


	3. Chapter 1- Outskirt and Full of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheerful bunch of girls land themselves in Leide with a black-haired woman of mystery in tow and a broken motorcycle. The chocobros seem to know them well.  
> But what's up with those runes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

  _"What's past is only the prologue.” -Unknown_

 

FFXV REIMAGINE: FALLEN MAJESTY

Chapter 1- Outskirt and Full Of Sand

_Have you ever seen time? Touched space? Sensed the very movement of the stars? Terrifying but beautiful in all its might. To know what only gods should know. To taste knowledge only meant for something higher, now placed in your grasp._

_A power to change fate. Shift time. Pull at the very fabric making up all these things if only for a moment...To watch the heads of those gods above you turn in awe._

 _________________________

The pickup carrying the wooden caravan behind rattled along the Leide road as dust and dirt kicked up from the wheels. The blonde that sat at the wheel stoic in her gaze. Though a glint of uncertainty ran through those sea green hues.

“She's sleeping well, considering.” The freckled blonde beside her spoke, her hair nearly the same hue. Though her hues were a deep sapphire. Equally blue flowers clipped on the left side of her head. Her right ear bearing two gold piercings on the upper shell of the lobe.

Looking to the back seat, her eyes met with the sleeping frame of a third platinum-haired blonde. Though her tips were tinged in a gradient orange. The dress she wore having a wide skirt with teacup cuffs in hues of black with a yellow underskirt and petticoats. Hair in ringlets as a red and gold-tipped feather dangled from her left ear.

“You know my sister well enough, Azura. Stress sleep is a much more pleasant alternative to the ladder.” Sea green eyes looking to the younger seated beside her, a steel-hued feather earring dangled from her left. Much more apparent in the updo the slightly older woman wore. Her apparel that of a vinyl and fitted catsuit. Though the black wrap of a shawl covered the curves of her upper torso. The emblem of the Kingsglaive that of a pauldron keeping the garment- as well as two clasps- in place. Equally dark gloves gripping the wheel as she looked to Azura.

The girl beside her in that of a red, lace-layered top, black skirt, thigh-high black leggings and knee-high boots. A suit jacket bearing a white bow as its closure as a gold necklace bearing that of a flower dangled from her neck. A pumpkin orange feather earring hanging from her right ear.

“Do you think the tarot is right? Can we trust her, Evelyn?” Glancing to the seat behind Azura. The appearance of the ebony-haired woman was most intriguing. Bearing duel, bun-tailed ponytails, her eyes, cheeks forehead and- from what Evelyn could see- the tops of her breasts were marked in blue symbols. Pale complexion marked with three black strips across her nose. Her dress that of an elaborate robe in black with a sash across it bearing white ribbons.

Beneath that but atop the kimono- that of a white lace overskirt with ribbon tying it shut. Sleeveless dress made modest by the black, long sleeves that stopped just past her forearm. Bandages wrapping them while the so-called tarot shifted in her slumber. A large, nearly intimidating two-foot high lantern between the younger sister to Evelyn and the tarot.

“We have no choice at this point...You saw the constellation, as did we all. Would you rather take your chances with such an uneasy nation?” Shaking her head, Azura laid her arm against the window. “It's not every day you get stopped by a barefoot woman shaking you over a bunch of stars...” Thinking on it for a moment, Azura finally shook her head.

“Regardless. Perhaps Cor can be of some aid. But for now, I suggest you rest, Azura.” Evelyn perked up, navigating the truck with the attached caravan with ease while two motorcycles sat in the bed, strapped down. The four of them all but appearing to have turned tail at the tarot's premonition as the wooden caravan rattled behind them. It had nearly been nightfall as they arrived at the Longwythe rest area. A soft yawn coming from Evelyn's sister as she rolled to the side while the pickup rolled into the Three Z's Motel parking lot. Clearly unshaken by the stop as Evelyn looked to Azura.

 

“Stay with them. I'll get us checked in.” A grin crossed Azura's lips in agreement and a nod while the older blonde left the truck. Looking about the lot, those sapphire blue eyes narrowed at the car in the lot. It couldn't be.

Meanwhile, Evelyn herself had been busy checking in the now-four of them. Card in one hand while her phone laid in the other as a rather tall, muscular man stood beside, waiting.

From inside the truck, Azura's eyes widened a bit, her smile wider.

“ _Oh, this is gonna be good.”_ She spoke softly. Quick to recognize the Shield of the King where he stood.

 

Turning on her booted heel, Evelyn was met with the familiar face and amber eyes of Gladio, though her gaze was stern. Calculating. “Gladiolus? What are you doing here?”

Shrugging off the gaze, he grinned a bit. “Evelyn? I should be asking you the same thing.” There was that sly smile he gave. “Not every day you see family of the Liddell. What's a Kingsglaive doing out here in Leide?”

Setting her hand on her hip, she arched her brow.

“I'm suddenly not allowed to travel? What is the Shield of The King doing this far from his duties?” Pointing a gloved finger at his chest, Gladio looked away in hesitance only to see the pickup truck. A second familiar, freckled face waving back to him.

“Is that Azura?” he questioned. Evelyn setting a hand on her hip. “My sister had an ache to travel, so I went and regaled her.”

It was clearly a lie. One that had Gladio calling her on it. “Maybe I should go ask Catherine, if you're so sure.” That cocky grin had the blonde tilting her head. “I'm not stopping you, Gladiolus.” Waving him off, he mocked her stern expression as she turned on her heel back to the counter. The mountain of a man feeling her heel whack the back of his leg as he chuckled, making his way over to the truck while Azura rolled down the window.

 

“Didn't think I'd see the Blonde Bombshells out in Leide.”

Grinning, Azura gave him a simple finger gun with a wink. “We were out in the neighborhood to...fix the Lunarcycle?”

“Bullshit.” He grinned.

“We aaare!” Azura laughed, leaning back in the seat as Catherine gave a grumble. Quick to search for the nearest water-damaged map and toss it at Azura. Though Gladio was quick to catch it as it flew out the window.

“Hey Princess, you gonna toss your garbage at me?” He teased. Catherine rolling as her back faced him, moistening her lips as she fauged sleep, pointing at her dress-covered butt in response while Azura snatched back the crusted map.

“I can't blame you for trying, but I don't think she's gonna budge.”

“Unless...” Gladio chimed in, grinning a bit more.

“Gladio, no.”

 

“I'm gonna go make a pit stop. Inside. Better wake her up.” Turning back toward the motel, Azura rolled her eyes and looked back to her childhood friend, smiling at her dedication to keep sleeping despite the conditions of travel.

“You can't keep that up forever, faker.”

“Mmmn.... I can and I will...~” The blonde in the back responded.

Nestling back into the front seat, Azura folded her arms behind her head. Blue eyes observing as Gladio emerged from the one of the motel rooms with Prompto in tow, a flaxen brow quirking as she smiled wide before she slouched a bit. Her freckled cheeks delighted as she opened one eye, lazily looking to the back seat then to the two making their way over. Azura rolling down the window for them both and leaning over.

“Whoa, it really is you guys! I thought Gladdy was just pulling my leg!”

Snickering, she could hear Catherine's sudden soft yelp with a chuckle, looking to Prompto.

 

Since childhood, Azura had grown up with Prompto nearby. Her father, the literal Immortal- ever-helpful in raising not only her best friend currently in the back seat with Evelyn's help, but the Argentum teen before her. Meanwhile, her gaze slightly drifted to Gladio- who was attempting to peak under the tarp across the back of the pickup.

“Figured we'd stop on by. The Lunarcycle had a bit of an accident.”

“Hell, this is more than an accident...!” She could hear Gladio's shock at the state of the motorcycle. The girl rolling her eyes then looking to Catherine with a smirk.

“Beats me, Gladdy. We found it in front of the loft like that.”

Sighing, Gladio looked to the backseat with a knowing look on his face. Pacing over and softly tapping on the window behind as Prompto spoke with Azura. The blonde and cream orange curls of Catherine popping up as she looked to Gladio. Her expression a mix of wonder and delight as he pointed to the tarp with his thumb, Catherine frowning as he motioned for her to roll down the window.

After some time of the two making mocking faces at each other, the woman finally conceded. Rolling down the window for the Shield.

“ _What in the HELL did you do?”_ His voice was a hard whisper.

A theatrical frown crossed her face as sea blue eyes looked to him. “What do you mean, 'you?'”

“I mean the only woman who _could_ damage something that big.”

“That's not fair..! It could've been Evelyn!” She gave a huff, those amber eyes looking to her. “Was it, though?”

Crossing his arms, he watched as those ringlets bounced while she crossed her own arms, slamming her back into the back seat with an eye roll as Azura looked over from her conversation with Prompto.

Now two freckled faces looked to her. Prompto's smile and slight wave enough to have the girl fumbling.

“H-hey! Long time no see...!”

She could swear that had come from her, but Azura's grin had her second-guessing this as Catherine looked to Prompto. Here he was actually talking to her!

“Yeah...! We were in the neighborhood and driving a bit. Evelyn wanted to stop here, as it's the nearest place to rest...”

“That's a clever coincidink! Noct is inside, if you guys wanna say hey, so is Iggy...!”

A soft blush ran across Catherine's face as she looked to Vivian. The rune-covered woman still fast asleep. Though her markings were clearly lit up.

Rolling her eyes, Azura looked to Prompto. “You're _really_ that blind?”

Blinking, the question clearly flew over his head as Evelyn made her way over.

“We're all checked in. Catherine, go and pick up our prophet.” A sigh came from her as she got out on her side of the truck, making her way around to the side the ebony-haired woman laid possibly unconscious. Passing Prompto with a warm expression.

“Can I see your pictures later? Azu tells me you take a lot of scenic ones and I'd love to see Leide so far...!” The request had Prompto grinning ear to ear as Catherine pulled open the back side door. He could swear she winked at him. Something that had him bite his lip as he looked over her dress.

In better light, he could see the pattern of black chocobos across the rim of the yellow underskirt.

Leaning in to carefully scoop the long-haired 'prophet' out, Catherine struggled a bit at her height before seeing Gladio lean over to shoo her away. With a stubborn frown she moved away while the mountain of a man reached in and carefully scooped the unconscious woman out. Though the rattle of something metal clattered down the side of the car seconds after. Gladio looking to see that of a chain rolling out from the door and connected to the womans' ankle. The long link hooked the the two-foot high steel and spike-doweled, eight-paneled violet-stained glass lantern inside. The steel lid decorated in an elaborate black sigil as he reached in and grabbed it by the dowel bar. Lifting it while all the while, her runes glowed in soft pulsing with the lantern, eyes tiredly shut.

“You're definitely gonna have to explain this one, Liddell.” His chuckle was half in wonder, half delight.

“W-wow...! What are those marks on her...?” Prompto chirped, lifting his camera to take a quick shot.

“You'll have to ask her when she wakes up. She's been asleep since we left Lucis.” Catherine spoke. Azura now aiding Evelyn as they both grabbed their bags from the back, Prompto looking to the bottom of her dress.

“Oh wow, your dress really DOES have chocobos on it...!”

“You should see my other dress.” She added, grinning softly.

“I LOVE chocobos...!”

“So do I. My family actually has a-”

“-Catherine...! Stop dawdling...!” She could hear Evelyn snap from a distance as Azura softly slapped the older sister's arm. Catherine giving a soft wave to Prompto. A weak laugh coming from her as she pointed to his camera. “Tonight, then...! If you guys are up for night owling~”

Fumbling as he held his camera in hand, he snapped another shot of the girls as Gladio carried the dark-haired woman inside. A slight fluster to Prompto now while heading back to the room where Ignis and Noctis were. Holding up his camera to his best friend.

“You guys aren't gonna believe the shots I just got...!”

 


	4. Chapter 2- Unchained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two blondes under a billboard? What could go wrong~? 
> 
> Pardon if it's a bit short! I hope you like it!

“She's a weird one. How do you suppose we wake her up?”

“I'm uncertain. Whose to say she won't swing at us upon waking?” Evelyn responded to Catherine. The older of the two sisters looking to the lantern that now next to the bed, still chained to the tarot's ankle.

“What do you think the lantern is?” Azura smiled hopefully, looking to Evelyn.

“I bet it's painful. Maybe we should help her out of it?” Rising from the chair, the younger sister nearly made her way to the bedside before Evelyn put her arm out.

“We'll do no such thing.”

“Why not?” Azura frowned as Evelyn pointed to the ankle shackle. An inscription of runes carved into the thick iron.

 

“Those markings are nothing like we've seen. What if they are protecting her? Or us, for that matter?”

“Evelyn is right, Cat. We don't know what will happen if we try to remove the shackle.” Azura remarked, nodding sagely.

Looking over the ebony-haired tarot, Catherine gave a sigh and set a hand on her hip.

“Then what do we do? We can't just leave her here alone.”

“We'll watch her in shifts until she wakes.” Evelyn spoke, seating herself in the nearby chair. “I will go first. Then you, Azura. Then Catherine.”

“Fine by me, Cat is a night owl anyways.” Hearing this, the cheerier of the blondes stretched her arms above her head, grinning.

“Speaking of...~ I have things to do until then!” At this, she made her way to the hotel door. Thick-booted feet carrying her.

Turning her head, Azura gave a knowing grin. “Things? What things~?”

“Things and stuff~ Don't wait up too long.” With this, she winked, hurrying out of the room with the night breeze.

 

 

“You should've seen it, Noct! It was this giant...lantern!”  
The young prince watched as Prompto attempted to explain. Noctis looking over the two pictures with the faintest of smiles, handing the camera back to his best friend.

“Aren't you around Azura all the time, though?”

“Tsh, yeah but...!” Pausing, he looked down at the picture of the cheery blonde and her chocobo-decorated dress. He had to admit, she was cute. The ever-enthusiastic best friend to Cor's daughter. And that hair was nearly chocobo-colored to match!

“You alright, Prompto?” Noctis spoke, Prompto's cobalt hues looking quick to the prince. The softest of pinks dusting his freckles.

“Y-yeah! I'm gonna go out and get some air, just for a bit..!”

“Don't wander too far, now.” Ignis added, a small smile on his expression. “I'll be making dinner soon.”

Nodding, the young Argentum was quick to pluck up his camera and make his way out of the room, shutting the door behind.

 

With the sky as it was, there was very little to shoot. But a sigh of content came from him. Prompto making his way to the sign above the motel and looking over his pictures of his friends and Insomnia before climbing up the ladder.

To his surprise, however- sat the cheery blonde of earlier. Seated at the edge with her elbow on her knee. A small book in hand she had been intently writing in before a slight creak disrupted her. Quick to see Prompto with a slight jolt. “Prompto!” Setting her hand on her chest, she breathed out. “You nearly scared me...” Laughing softly, Prompto pointed down the ladder. “I'm so sorry. I can go if you're-”

“No, no...! Stay. I could totally use the company...” Softly setting her book down and flipped over her knee, Catherine tucked the pen behind her ear as she watched the lanky boy make his way over and sit beside her.

“So? Whatcha writing?” He smiled. Those freckles ever as expressive as she leaned back a bit, winking. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours~” Shutting the book softly, she gave it a slight wave.

 

Watching her wink then tuck her hair behind her ear, it was that warm expression that had him fumbling for his camera. “Wow...With a smile like that?”

Pointing at herself, her eyes widened a bit. “Mine? Pfft, Mine pales by comparison.” Thinking on it a moment, a grin perched his lips. “Let my camera be the judge of that.”

Watching her cheeks pinken at the suggestion, he took the second to raise the camera. Quick to snap a photo and look it over. Eyes a bit wide at the bashful expression, fumbling for words.

“What? Is it bad?” Catherine chided jokingly, Prompto looking up. “No way...! Catherine, you're really soft-looking...” She could hear his voice trail as he continued to stare at the picture, her face flustering as she rubbed her arm.

“D-don't tell my former coach...! They'd never let me live it down...”

“Your secrets' safe with me.” Looking up, Prompto could swear he'd seen her bashful. Something that oddly warmed him as the man swallowed. Catherine looking to his camera as she idly pointed, a smile in her eyes. “Per agreement, nightowl~?”

The thought had escaped Prompto for a moment before an embarrassed 'oh!' came from him, scrambling to load up the pictures of the day. He could hear her snicker at this, rocking back and softly folding one leg closer to her chest as the other dangled. Leaning closer as the pictures came on-screen. A startled but delighted Prompto nearly feeling her blonde hair as one hand gripped the camera beside his own.

 

“Oh wow...! I didn't think you guys would get stranded...” A grin came from her pink lips as he pressed the forward button on the roll, blushing a bit as she looked over his selfie. Sprawled out on the hot Liede road.

“Always such a drama queen~!”

“Hey!” He paused, those cobalt blues watching as she looked over, brow arching for his response. It was that waggle she did- that slight bite of her lip- that had Prompto smile more. “I am _not_ a drama queen!”

Pressing the button near his finger, she leaned a bit closer.

“Oh I'm sorry~ You ham.”

It was the picture of Cindy that had him fluster a bit before looking at her face. A small smile as she tucked her hand under her chin.

“What a gal~! That's Cid's daughter, right?”

“Y-yeah! She's really pretty.”

A soft nod came from Catherine as she looked over Cindy's picture. “I've been needing to talk to Cid about my weapons, but he says Cindy is better for it.”

“Your weapons...?” the gunman spoke as Catherine set down her notebook. “Can I...? I mean, if you don't mind...!” Patting her covered forearm, he couldn't believe what she was asking.

Sure, he had seen the schematics in Cid's warehouse. But none of it looked like graphing paper he used. ...Then whose were they?

“Y-yeah!” His pitch nearly cracked as she shifted to sit, putting her arms out. In etchings of blue light that soon crafted the weapons, two hefty gauntlets now laid on her arms. Met with clawed steel nails in hues of gunmetal with gold tips for the nails. A large, interlocking gear on either gauntlet designed to look like that of a cat's eye. Her hand curling as she put it closer, making a cat-paw swinging gesture as he could hear the machinery move in time with her gestures, blue eyes in awe.

“W-wow...! Cindy made those?”

Shaking her head, she looked over. “I did...Cindy helps maintain the softer parts for me when they need tuning.”  
The thought of it had Prompto's eyes wide. He hadn't thought there was another mechanic or weaponsmith known outside Cid and Cindy. A fluster crossing his expression while Catherine tilted her gauntlet-covered arms, looking at her worn leather palms as he moved to grab his camera, snapping a quick photo of the design as she winked. The picture catching it as he looked it over, grinning.

“You're way more happy in this one...!”

“We should take one together, Prompto~!”

Those sea hues of hers had him swimming at the idea, hardly a second thought as he rose the camera for the selfie, tilting it a bit. It was that cheek kiss that had him beet red when the photo was snapped. Catherine quick to her feet as Prompto scrambled for the sight of the photo, holding his cheek as her weapons fell away in glimmers of blue light, pacing backwards as she folded her arms behind her back.

 

“Bet a girl's never given you that face, Prompto.”

Still flustered, he pulled his hand away as those blonde tresses hid the color of his cheeks. A mix of surprise and wonder as Catherine winked. “I'll save it right here.” Softly tapping her head, she bit her lips. “A photo just for me~”

It was that confidence that had him fumbling as she hurried off. The gunman scrambling to look over the selfie as he pinkened, only seconds later- realizing she had left the black notebook from earlier behind. Running his bare fingers across it.

When the fluttering finally settled, he scooped the book up and tucked the pen behind his ear.

She had snatched a kiss right from his freckled cheek!

But a warmth laid in place of what was shock. Delight at that boldness before his face flustered again, keeping the camera close. Sneaky indeed, but two could play that game.

 

 

Stretching her arms to make her way back into the hotel room, a whistle came from her in the tune of 'I Want To Ride My Chocobo All Day.' as the door pulled open, Azura quick to snag and pull her inside the girl let out a low 'eegh!' before the door was shut behind.

“W-what?? I was just going to get a soda.”

“She's awake.”

Looking over, she could see the tarot of earlier now sitting in the chair beside the bed. One leg folded over the other, a gloved hand under her chin as she smirked. Bi-colored white and teal eyes looking at them both.

 

“I suppose I should thank you for catching me.” Leaning forward in the armchair, the many dangling gold necklaces that laid over the kimono stirred as Catherine looked to Azura, the daughter of Cor releasing her.

“Keep that up, and I might just fall for you, too~” The tarot replied as Catherine flustered while her leg dangled out of the draping kimono.

“And you are?”

Waving her hand passively, she laid it down.

“...Vivian Wormwood. A woman unchained from fate.”

It was the small grin that had the girl swallow.

 


End file.
